


Life Lessons (Schoolstuck AU)

by Luonto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can't be bothered tagging more, Explicit Language, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, Sexual References, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat Vantas and his circle of friends start college, their lives become way more complicated than ever before. Friendships are tested, couples are formed and tension runs high in this chaotic rollercoaster of a year.<br/>((Sorry if this sucks, I can't do descriptions very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Sorry if the description sucked, but here we go!   
> First chapter is in Karkat's POV.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are so glad you are done with Highschool.

It's your first day of college, and even though you're still stuck with the same assholes, you get to pick your subjects and don't have to live at home with your annoying older brother. You check the piece of paper that came in the mail a few days ago. You're in dorm room 612 and your first classes are tomorrow, which gives you time to settle in.   
You pick up your bags and head inside the building. 

 

You arrive out the front of your dorm, exhausted. God, why are there so many fucking stairs? Who even builds 700 dorms?  
You groan and take out your room key, unlock the door and head inside.  
The room is relatively small, with a small living space, a kitchenette, a bathroom and two bedrooms. A boy sits on one of the couches. He's got messy black hair, blue eyes behind thick square glasses, and a serious overbite. He turns and grins at you.  
Oh my fucking God.  
"Hi Karkat!" The boy says.  
It's John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second CHAPPIE is up! Karkat's POV again.

"Dear god." You groan. "Why the fuck are you here?"   
"This is my dorm room." John says matter-of factly.  
"Does that mean we're roommates?"   
"Yeah."  
You groan with exasperation.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not exactly happy about it either." John gets up and walks over to you. "Do you need help with boxes?"  
You nod. John gets up and heads downstairs.

Ten minutes later, all your boxes are unpacked. John called dibs on the larger room, so you're stuck with the smaller ones ext to the bathroom. The quiet hum of traffic can be heard from your window.   
You are fucking bored.  
You go to the kitchenette, grab an apple out of the fridge and head back to your room. Your phone beeps, so you pull it out.  
There's a text from one of your friends.

\--Text message convo--  
hey kk  
WHAT DO YOU WANT  
jegu2, no need two yell. you moved iin yet?  
YES  
who2 your roommate?  
JOHN  
iim wiith aa  
LUCKY YOU. YOU'RE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I'M LEFT WITH THIS ASSHOLE.  
2he2 not my giirlfriiend anymore. we broke up la2t niight   
OH. SORRY TO HEAR THAT.  
iit2 fiine. meet me down2taiir2 iin two miinute2  
YEAH, WHATEVER.  
\----  
You put your phone away and head to the door.   
"John, I'm going downstairs to meet Sollux."  
"Okay, I'll just be up here."  
You race down the steps. This stairwell is going to be the death of you someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone types using their quirk, it's just kinda the way I roll. Deal with it B)  
> Next chapter should be up in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAG so sorry for the late update I kinda forgot about this I'm so sorry >~

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you really should be heartbroken, but you're not.

Your girlfriend broke up with you last night after about 2 months of things going nowhere. You weren't too upset about it, and now since you're sharing a dorm room you're gonna have to try and stay on good terms with her. Fuck, your life is complicated.

You're currently waiting on the ground floor of the dorm block for Karkat to arrive. God, you haven't seen him in ages. You have a lot of catching up to do. He's taking forever, so you pull out your phone and text one of your friends while you're waiting

~~~~Text Conversation~~~~~  
ff you there  
O)(, s)(ello Sollux! )(ow are you?  
eh, thiing2 could be better. iim waiiting for kk two come down2taiir2, but he2 takiing forever  
Well, )(e is on one of t)(e )(ig)(er floors, so it probubbly would take a w)(ale for )(im to come down  
true. how2 liife  
Life is S)(-----ELLIG)(TFUL! I'm in a dorm wit)( -Eridan, but I can )(andle )(im and )(is constant melodrama  
iim wiith aa. don't know how that wiill turn out.  
O)( yea)(, you two broke up, didn't you? 38?  
yeah  
Is everyt)(ing okay?  
iits fiine ff you don't have two worry  
You s)(ore?  
yeah. ii gotta go, kk'2 comiing  
Okay, bye! Tell Karcrab I say s)(ello!  
~~~~~~  
You close your phone just as Karkat comes down the stairs.  
"Sollux, what is it? What fucked up reason do you have that made me walk down ten flights of fucking stairs for?" he grumbles.  
"Jeez KK, calm yourself," you laugh, "My apartment's got no food and I figured yours would as well, so we're going out."  
"Oh my fucking God Sollux!"  
"You got your wallet?"  
"Yeah."  
"C'mon. It's not that far from here. Oh, also FF says hi."  
"Tell her I don't want any late-night texts like usual, or I'll come over to her dorm with a fucking hatchet!"  
The two of you walk out of campus and out into the inner-city streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I'm not used to writing like Sol, FEFERI or Karkat.   
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter. The next one hopefully will be longer.   
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
